


Rocky Nomenclature

by transubstantiate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transubstantiate/pseuds/transubstantiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a troll. 100%. God love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Nomenclature

So the first present that Sam gave Bucky was a geology book, right? And Sam isn’t 100% sure what happened to it (he never saw it again after that), but at least the man seems to have read it, because the next time Sam sees him, Bucky is spouting all kinds of weird names for everyday rocks.   
Like, the dude picks a little dirt-colored pebble out of Sam’s yard and proclaims it to be brown chert, with the most pleased look on his face that Sam has ever seen. Sam doesn’t know what brown chert is, or whether it’s even worth identifying, but given the number of brown chert-looking pebbles in his front yard, he doubts it.  
Steve, on the other hand, Steve the saint of America, Steve thinks that Bucky identifying brown chert is a herald of the second coming of Christ, and goes through all the brown pebbles in the yard with him. Bucky rejects all of the little brown rocks, only willing to identify the first one as brown chert.  
(Sam looks up brown chert. Sam is pleased to find out that it is just as common as he suspected.)  
So when Sam confronts Bucky about the brown chert, the dude props his feet up on Sam’s patio table, waves a hand in an expansive gesture to include Steve and the front yard, and says, “They’re all brown chert, of course.”  
Sam glares at him, just a little.  
Bucky leans in conspiratorially. “Steve’s face looks like a gopher when he gets frustrated. Just wait.”  
And sure enough, as Bucky tosses brown chert pebble after brown chert pebble over his shoulder, Steve starts gritting his teeth and frowning, and dammit, Sam thinks, but he actually does bear a startling resemblance to a rodent.   
Steve is not amused when Sam and Bucky start laughing at him. He’s even less amused when Natasha comes out of the house to see what’s going on, pauses for a moment in conference with Sam, studies Steve’s face, and starts laughing as well.

Steve is _not_ amused.


End file.
